Forum:New location-water fort
I just got a new location idea-a water fort, a fort built at sea with three balconys and new weapons like oil spills and horns that give order for part of the army to fire arrows and with new monsters,because thers never been a location thats completly out at sea, only ceirtan areas so I thought it would be cool to have an area thats completly out at sea but some areas are completly diffrent with the location are some grassy areas at the volcano base camp on a boat at a harbour, ballista ammon and cannon ammo can be found hear. area 1 on a pier leading to the fort, aquatic shen gareon will appear hear, there is a ballista and extra ballista ammo, you can jump of the peir to fight aquatic shen gareon in the water and aviod the remombra. there is also a dragonator on the other side of the peir, aquatic shen gareon will jump over the pier. area 2 on the first balcony of the fort, aquatic shen gareon,remombra and serepint can be found hear, there is a cannon and a ballista along with extra cannon and ballista ammo you put serepint to sleep he will ly agianst the fort wicth can cause the fort to shake and do damage and his head will also land on the first balconny area 3 still on the first balcony but on the other side of the fort, serepint will jump over and aquatic shen gareon will use its tentacles and climb overyou get climbed over by aquatic shen gareon you will have a huge amount of damage doneaquatic shen gareon will die hear, there is an oil spill and a ballista and with extra ballista ammo. ladder leads to area 4 area 4 area 4 is the second balcony and this is where cedeus will and gurenzeburu will fly onto the fort appear in this area there is a dragonator and serepint will die in this area. area 5 still on the second balcony but on the other side of the fort, cedeus will jump over and gurenzeburu will break through the wall with a charge attack, there is ballista ammon and a ballista and also a defense sheild in the gurenzeburu quest, if you go behind it while gurenzeburu was attacking you could deflect it back at him, you can only use it once, you cand also get gurenzeburu stuck in it twice before he rips it of. area 6 halfay up to the highest balcony on a ledge, no monsters can get hear so this is where the veggie elder is. area 7 top balcony, aquatic lao shang lung will appear here and gurenzuburu and cedeus will die here, there is a ballista and a cannon along with cannon and ballista ammo, area 8 on top balcony but other side of the fort, aquatic lao shang lung will jump overlao hits the water the waves he creates will hit the fort and land on the top balcony damaging you unless you hide behind the sheild lao shang will die hear using all the weapons, ballista and ballista ammo, cannon and cannon ammo, oil spil and 2 dragonators along with the horn that gives the order to fire arrows aquatic shen gareon a shen gareon with tentacles, can use current storm, tentacle swipe, quick slam and water shot. serepint huge sea serpent that can use tail swipe, water shot, water beam, current storm, bite and body slam aquatic lao shang lung lao shang lung that swims can use, current storm, water shot, water beam,body slam, bite, tsunamisplash that makes a tsunami, hide behind something to block and tial slam finaly done 13:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) sounds nice and epic